RWBY: The Chain Guardian
by ToxicPuddle
Summary: Follow Ruby Rose and her friends as they fight to save their ways of life from the creatures of Grimm and fight back against the ever growing darkness. Friendships will be tested, wills shall be broken, and love will be discovered. But how will this all transpire? Read and find out. I apologize for my abysmal summary. RubyxOC


**First of all, I wish to apologize for being dead for so long. I hate to say it but I've honestly lost interest in the stories I currently have up. I plan on looking over them and deciding if I am going to revamp them, delete them, or put them up for adoption. But this is something new that I wanted to do. This story is mostly RWBY based but there is a slight twist. I'm borrowing the character design of Thresh from the MOBA game League of Legends. I own absolutely nothing that is in this fanfiction.**

 **Summary:**

It's essentially the base story for RWBY but with a few twists here and there, such as new characters being introduced and new plots added to the original. Follow Ruby Rose and her friends as they fight to save their ways of life from the creatures of Grimm and fight back against the ever growing darkness. Friendships will be tested, wills shall be broken, and love will be discovered. But how will this all transpire? Read and find out. I apologize for my abysmal summary.

* * *

 **RWBY: The Chain Guardian**

POV: City Street

It was a quiet summer night in Vale. Everyone was in their homes winding from a long day: families sitting at a dinner table discussing how their day transpired, couples sitting in their living rooms watching movies, kids being kids. All of them blissfully unaware of the events that were about to transpire.

Walking down a quiet city street is about six or so men. Five of said men are dressed in black suits with red ties, red shades, and black fedoras. If one was to look upon their sides they would either see a gun or a red machete. We shall label them, Henchmen. Walking at the front of the Henchmen is a man that is dressed a bit classier. This man is wearing a white coat with black dress slacks, a grey scarf, and donned upon his head is a black and red bowler hat. Held in his right hand is a cane that he casually uses as he struts down the road. This man is known as Roman Torchwick. Torchwick is a known criminal and at the moment is on his way to complete another "job".

"Man these streets are empty." Torchwick mumbles to himself as he and his henchmen stalk through the shadows on the sidewalk. Torchwick then grins slyly to himself, "But then again…that'll only make it easier for us to get what we came for." Torchwick's current destination was a rinky-dink Dust shop known as "From Dust till Dawn".

Dust is a naturally forming source of energy found in Remnant. Dust holds physical properties that make it useful when it is imbued into weapons. It is also useful for providing energy to homes and work facilities. Though despite Dust having been in use since the beginning of time humanity has yet to fully understand its origins.

Such a powerful resource is highly coveted. So much so high end companies will resort to enslaving others to mine it out of the earth or, as Torchwick is doing, steal it from innocent people.

Torchwick just continues to smirk to himself as he and his men walk past an alleyway, never noticing the dark figure standing in said alley nor did they hear the faint sound of chains rattling.

POV: From Dust till Dawn

It was a pretty average day for the elderly store owner. Business was pretty slow, but the occasional hunter or huntress came in to buy Dust from his stock. He was currently cleaning his front desk getting ready to close shop for the day. ' _I just knew that selling Dust would be a good idea!_ " the old businessman thought to himself. " _The profits I bring in are much better than that of my foolish brother that had his eyes set on being a janitor for a school. Which school was it again? Bacon Academy? Bah it doesn't matter._ " Hearing the bell to the stores front door ring he turns to greet the guest, only to look down the barrel of a pistol.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" Torchwick asks him.

The shop owner begins to panic, throwing his arms up in surrender. "Please just take my Lien and leave." He croaks out.

"Shh, shh, shh. Calm down. We're not hear for your money." Torchwick says softly before turning to one of the Henchmen. "Grab the Dust." He says in a more commanding town. The Henchmen proceed to take out canisters and suitcases, filling them to the brim with Dust.

POV: Back of the Store

One Henchman, as he is going to fill his canister with Dust hears the faint sound of music. Turning around a corner he notices an individual wearing a red cloak at a magazine rack. Grunting he pulls out his machete and points it at them, "Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em." He commands, only to be ignored. Growling he walks closer to them, "Hey, I said hands in the air! You have a death wish or something?" He grabs their shoulder and roughly forces them to turn around. Their hood falls down to reveal that the individual is a young girl that looks to be about 15 years old with black hair and silver eyes. On her head is a pair of head phones. He indicates for her to take the head phones off by pointing to his head.

The young girl removes her head phones, music still playing, and looks at the man, "Yes?" she asks questioningly.

"I said, put your hands in the air. Now!" He orders with a glare.

She looks at him confused, "Are you…robbing me?" she questions.

"Yes!" He shouts in exasperation.

"Ohhhh." She says as if her current situation dawned on her.

POV: Front of the Store

As Torchwick is inspecting a Dust gem he hears a grunt and sees one of his men flying past him. Another of his Henchmen walk up to him as he casually turns to the figure that flew past him. He looks at the other man and motions with his head for him to check it out. Said man rushed to the back and points his gun at the young girl, all the while shouting the oh so clever phrase, "Freeze!"

POV: Outside the Store

Outside the store, things are rather peaceful. The warm air of the night is calm and serene. That is until one of the Henchman's body is tossed through a window followed by the young girl. The other conscious Henchmen are seen peeking through the now shattered window.

The young girl is now seen slowly standing up with a massive contraption taking shape on her shoulder. The mechanism comes to a complete transformation on her shoulder as she is now standing at her full height. Said mechanism is a massive red and black mechanical looking scythe. She looks back at the store, staring right at Torchwick and his men and gives them a cheeky little smile, before glaring and flipping her scythe around and slamming its tip into the ground all the while turning her headphones off.

Getting a much better look at the girl, we can see that she is dressed in all red and black. Black dress with red frills, black stalkings and black and red boots. Upon her back one can see a red cloak.

Torchwick looks at the girl a little flabbergasted "Okayyy…" he mumbles before looking at his men, "Get her!" He orders before the men all rush out to confront he girl.

The men all rush and try to attack her while she flawlessly counters all of the men that try to fight her within close range. Two of the men rush her at the same time. She looks at them and cocks a mechanism on her scythe and pulls a trigger making her and her weapon spin around at high speeds before slamming into one man and crushing the other into the ground. She spots one of the men pointing a gun at her and uses the inertia of her guns shots to dodge every shot that is fired at her before slamming into the man, tossing him into the air and batting him away. She comes to a spinning stop in front of Torchwick.

He looks down at the Henchman that fell beside him, grumbling, "You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." He then turns to look at the girl in red. "Well Red, I'd say this has been a rather eventful evening and while I'd love to surrender to you and admit defeat…" He snaps his fingers while pointing his cane at her, revealing a gun barrel. "I'm far from done." He says cruelly as about 6 more Henchmen come out of the shadows and surround the young girl.

"Red" looks around in concern, ' _Oh man…There are way more than I was expecting._ ' She prepares herself to fight of the small horde of men before something strange happened.

The air all around them began to drop in temperature and all of the street lights went out only to be replaced with an eerie green light. Looking around all that is present began to look around confused and slightly concerned.

"What is going on..?" Torchwick began to mutter only to be cut off when he heard the sound of children giggling and…singing?

"Cling clang go the chains  
Someone's out to find you.  
Cling clang go the chains  
The Warden's right behind you."

Everyone began to grow very nervous at the startling sound of the children's voices.

"Quick now, the seeking chains  
Approach with their shrill scrape.

Don't stop, flee the chains  
Your last chance to escape."

They all felt the sudden urge to run but before anyone could move a muscle the sound of chains scraping against cement could be heard.

"Drag the chains, drag the chains  
With all the strength you may.  
Drag the chains, drag the chains  
'ere they drag you away."

Heavy thudding footsteps could now be heard in sync with the chain's scrapes.

"Cling clang go the chains  
There's no more time for fear."

It suddenly became deathly quiet, the only sound that could be heard was their own breathing. But then the final verse was heard.

"Cling clang go the chains

The last sound that you'll…."

"Hear." A moderately deep voice was heard right behind Torchwick causing the man to pale three shades lighter as he turns around so fast you would think he got whiplash. Standing there behind Torchwick is a figure that none of the currently present individuals ever saw appear, almost as if he arose from the shadows themselves.  
The figure is dressed in a long, torn dark cloak, the collar of which stood on end around his head. Donned upon the cloak is a set of armor that if you were to ask any of the people present at the moment, they would swear that it looked like bone, along with bone shaped chains attached to the waist of the cloak. Upon his feet are skeletal looking boots and upon his hands are clawed gauntlets that every so once in a while pulsed a dull, eerie green. The figure looked up at them with green, almost glowing eyes.

To those present it was as if they were looking at a ghost or specter. The young man looked to be about 17 years old, with pale skin and white dreads. Attached to each end of his dread is a black wicked looking hook. The only blemish one could see on his face was a nasty scar going from his right eye across the bridge of his nose.

Torchwick, finagling regaining his composure stood straight up and coughed a little, "Well that was certainly an interesting entrance. But if you'd please back away and leave, I have business to attend to." He was about to turn back around to deal with "Red" but was halted by the young man.

"I don't think so, Roman Torchwick…" The young man said in a cold voice.

Torchwick turned around and glared at the boy, pointing his shotgun-cane at him, "And what are you going to do about it, Spook? If you haven't noticed there are 7of us and only one of you. And as far as I can tell we are all armed, where as you are not." Torchwick snared at the boy he labeled "Spook", thinking he had him cornered. That is until the boy revealed that he was in fact, armed.

The sound of chains rattling was heard as the young man reached behind his back with both of his hands, causing everyone to immediately go on guard. Pulling his hands back into the sight of his audience the boy can be seen holding a wicked looking sickle with a green glowing blade in his right hand, and a skeletal lantern with an evil looking green flame within, in his left hand. Both objects seem to be attached to a chain that seems to be tethered behind his back.

The people present had mixed emotions about the boy's choice of weapons. One was restraining herself from drooling at the sight of the mysterious and new weapon type, while the others either scoffed at it or was concerned about how much pain it may cause them.

Scoffing Torchwick held his shotgun-cane with more confidence, "A sickle and a lantern? What do you think this is the medieval times? I'm going to give you one more warning Spook. Leave now and forget you saw us, or get blasted. Your choice." He growled, his finger on the trigger.

Sighing the boy looks to the only female in the group. "Young miss, I suggest you get away…this is going to get messy." He states simply in a tone that told the girl that she should heed his warning. To which she flipped her scythe around and pulled its trigger and shot off like a bullet.

Annoyed at the current turn of events Torchwick looks from where the girl previously stood back to the boy. "Tsk, tsk, didn't your parents ever tell you to never stick your nose where it doesn't belong?"

"Didn't yours?" Was the boy's only response before swinging his sickle like a sling in an attempt to catch the man around the ankles to trip him up. This failed due to Torchwick shooting his weapon away and commanding his remaining men to rush the boy. The Henchmen proceed to rush them boy to try and over power him with their greater numbers. This proved to be more difficult than previously thought because the boy started to swing his weapons around with absolute ease, almost as if he was a master. The boy whipped his left chain towards one Henchman causing the lantern to collide with his head, knocking him out cold before attempting to cleave through another Henchman with his sickle. The Henchman managed to save himself by blocking with his machete but the force of the attack sent him skidding back, shattering his weapons blade in the process.

The young man, tired of remaining stationary, rushed another Henchman to his left kicking him into the air and tossing his sickle at the now air born man and pulled his chain causing his curved blade to catch the man and forced him to return to the earth with a painful sounding crunch. The remaining Henchman, now more reluctant to rush the boy, opted for using ranged tactics and pulled their guns out and started to shoot at the boy. The boy's eye started to glow a bright green before he slammed his lantern into the ground causing a faint spherical shaped shield to appear around him deflecting the bullets. Once the shield fell the boy muttered a single word, "Flay." And started to spin the sickle around via the chain, the blade of the sickle starts glowing green, before he slings it at the remaining men sweeping a large arc hitting all three of them, tossing them all away into unconsciousness.

Realizing that he was fighting a losing battle, Torchwick fires two shots at the boy causing him to raise his shield again, averting his gaze off of Torchwick. Taking advantage of the boy's distraction he runs to a ladder on the side of a nearby building.

Once his shield lowers the boy looks around for Torchwick only to see him not there. The young man spots the girl in red off to the side rushing to a building, also noticing that Torchwick is climbing onto the roof. Tossing his sickle like a grappling hook to the sidelining on the roof the boy rappels himself on to the top of the building just in to see Torchwick enter into an awaiting Bullhead.

Upon entering the Bullhead he turns to the two on top of the building and glares hard, "End of the line, you two!" He shouts holding up a red Dust gem at them and shoots at it as it rolls between their feet. Before the initial explosion can go off another figure can be seen dropping in front of the two teenagers. It is at that moment that the explosion erupts, causing Torchwick to laugh thinking he won. That is until he noticed something that was not there before.

Once the dust cloud completely cleared away one can see a purple glyph could be seen protecting the two teenagers from the explosion.

The one casting the glyph is a blond haired, green eyed woman in a black skirt, a white women's dress shirt, black dress shoes, and a purple cape on her back. Held in her right hand, casting the glyph, is a riding crop. Pushing her glasses up upon the bridge of her nose she flicks her riding crop casting magic purple arrows at the Bullhead causing it to rock back and forth.

Torchwick rushes to the cab where the pilot is, "We got a Huntress!" he shouts which prompts the pilot to leave their seat and Torchwick to take their place to drive the Bullhead.

The Huntress, in an attempt to bring the Bullhead down, conjures a thunderstorm above it. While also causing said thunderstorm to release shards of ice, puncturing the Bullhead.

Standing at the open door of the Bullhead, one can see what looks like a woman in an elegant red dress glaring down at the three individuals on the building. The symbols on her dress start to glow a soft orange color before flames erupt on her hands and she casts fire magic at the three. The Huntress deflected the fire magic, failing to notice the leftover residue of the fire attack splashing onto the ground around her. The figure in the ship raises her hands causing the splash of fire magic to ignite. To avoid being lit on fire the Huntress back flips out of the way of the explosion. Using her own magic the huntress causes the debris from the explosion to form a massive spear, which she then launches at the hovering shuttle. To which the female in the shuttle uses her own magic to obliterate the spear into multiple pieces. The Huntress uses these pieces to make multiple mini spears to attack the shuttle, but the magic user in the ship builds up a large portion of fire magic and releases it one big burst to destroy all of the spears.

Now understanding that the Huntress may need help, the young girl shifts her scythe into its gun form and starts to shoot at the shuttle, while the young man stands off to the side observing the confrontation. The female in the shuttle proceeds to deflect every shot fired at her and then waves her arm causing the ground beneath the three to glow red, indicating it is about to explode. Sensing the danger the Huntress uses her magic to toss the young woman out of the way while the young man casts his barrier again to protect himself from the inferno.

Using this as their chance to escape, Torchwick and the other passenger on the Bullhead fly away from the scene.

The three stand there on the roof in silence, that is until the girl opens her mouth, "You're a Huntress." Turning to the girl they can see that the girl is on the verge of fangirling. "Can I have your autograph!?" She says in excitement, causing the boy to shake his head slightly and to lightly chuckle.

POV: Holding Room

Sitting on one side of a table we can see the two teenagers, one with a look of shame and the other with a look if indifference. "I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, you two." The Huntress says with a stern tone in her voice as she paces behind the two. "Your actions could have put yourself and others in danger."

"They started it!" The girl exclaims in exasperation.

The boy nods, "She's telling the truth ma'am…Torchwick and his goons were attempting to rob that Dust store." He says with an even tone, slightly catching the Huntress off guard with how calm he is.

She sighed, "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home…" She struts to the front of the table, "With a pat on the back" This causes the young girl to perk up "And a slap on the wrist!" She says before slamming her riding crop onto the table causing the girl to jump. The boy just looks at her impassively. "But…there is someone here that would like to speak to you." She looks over at the boy, "Both of you." The young man merely grunts.

Walking through the door behind the Huntress comes a grey haired man in a black suit with a green scarf. In his hands is a glass of coffee and a plate of cookies, "Now Glynda, I didn't need you to scare the kids." He says with a light chuckle as he sits down in front of the m presenting the plate of cookies to them. He turns to look at the girl, "Ruby Rose…" he looks to the boy, "And Bellal Cadwyn…" He says getting the two now named individual's attention. "Where did you two learn to do this?" He asks indicating towards the tablet in Glynda's hands, which was showing different clips of them fighting Torchwick and his goons.

Ruby perked up and grinned, "I was taught at Signal Academy!"

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, no…One teacher in particular taught me. My Uncle Qrow!" She said barely containing her excitement. "Before he took me under his wing I was complete garbage. But know I'm all—Hooowahh. Waaaachhhaaa!" She started making karate sounds and motions. Which in turn cause the other three people in the room to give her a strange look. "Sorry…" She apologized when she realized what she was doing.

"It's quite alright." He says before turning to Bellal. "And you, Bellal?"

"Please sir, call me Bell." Bell says before answering his question, "I was self-taught. I grew up on my own after my parents died and so I taught myself how fight to protect myself. From both Grimm and other people." He says lightly staring the man in the eye.

"I see. Tell me. Do you two know who I am?" He asks them casually.

"Professor Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon Academy." They both say almost perfectly in sync. This cause Ozpin to chuckle lightly.

"Hello." He says with a mischievous smile on his face. "Now I have a question for the two of you." He says as he stands to his feet staring directly at the two. "How would you two like to become students of my school?"

Ruby was the first to respond, "I would love to!"

"It seems like it would be fun." Was Bell's answer.

Ozpin looked up and Glynda, of whom just huffed looking away, this cause Ozpin to chuckle softly. Well ok then." He holds his hands out to the two teenagers before him. "Welcome to Beacon Academy."

Ruby and Bell looked at each other before shaking Ozpin's hands.

POV: Ozpin's Office

After letting the two teenagers go to go gather their belongings and prepare for the move to Beacon, Ozpin and Glynda returned to his office.

"Are you sure about this Ozpin? They're both awfully young. Not to mention that there is something unnerving about that boy." Glynda states as she looks to her longtime friend and fellow Hunter.

"I know what you mean Glynda. There was something…different about that lad. But maybe…" Ozpin looks out of his window overlooking his school. "Maybe he's just what this school and Remnant needs to help us in the near future…" He states ominously as he continues to stare out the window sipping his coffee.

* * *

 **Well Tell me how you liked this story. I apologize if it might seem off in some ways. I literally wrote all of this while jacked up on a Full Throttle energy drink and between the hours of 5:30 PM to 2:30 Am the next morning. All reviews are welcome, whether they are creative criticism, kind words, or even straight up flames. And if you couldn't figure it out my character Bellal Cadwyn (The name is mine) is mostly based off of the Support/Fighter character Thresh from the MOBA League of Legends. As previously stated I own nothing but Bellal's name.**

 **Cadwyn: Welsh name, meaning "Chain"**


End file.
